


Words Can Be... Magical

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: A project I wanted to do. Also a bit of an apology for the glitch in my chapter of my Hamburr fic.





	Words Can Be... Magical

Aaron jumped in surprise. He'd been walking around the train station for a good 30 minutes, trying desperately to find the odd platform 9 3/4. He'd asked around, but each person he talked to looked at him like he was insane.

He was starting to doubt that there even was a school, or a train, or a stupid platform 9 3/4. Aaron became stressed, tension in his veins as he tried to look around more. He saw families bundled together, carts pushing forward as they rushed to catch their trains. This only made him more upset than he already was. If he had parents, they'd be with him to show him where to go.

But he didn't.

All he had was his uncle Timothy who didn't even want him going to this school, and a sister who, for some reason, hadn't been accepted to it. He didn't understand what made him more special than her. 

It had been a struggle to get here. Letters upon letters had shown up for him at his house, and he didn't understand why. Or how. It was all so illogical. He didn't even apply to go to this school, and yet... They'd accepted him into it. 

His uncle stated that it was rubbish. Stupid demonic craft that shouldn't be messed with. That his sister had been to the school, and look where it got her. Dead. That had been it. The comment that angered Aaron to finally packing up his things and leaving the Edwards' house. 

He'd threatened to run away on many occasions. Despite his cool demeanor, Aaron let out his anger toward his uncle often. The man, swearing that he was a holy preacher and that he knew what was best for him, bothered Aaron to no end. Aaron didn't care. 

He just wished his sister could go with him. 

Aaron, who was still stuck, almost wanted to turn around while he still could. Apologize, even if he didn't mean it, and promise to do more chores if he could continue to live with his uncle. 

Then, he overheard a tightly knitted group say the name of his school. He turned to them, head tilted, "Excuse me? Did you say Hogwarts? Do you know where the platform is?"

The only adult in the group, a woman with a tan complexion and curly hair, gave him a slightly stressed smile, "Yes, yes, come here." She pointed toward the brick pillar between platforms 9 and 10, "Now. What you're going to do is briskly walk toward that pillar."

Aaron blinked, "What?"

The woman simply patted one of the others on the back, "Here. You show him how to do it, John." A kid around his age with the same curly hair as the woman grinned, and raced toward the pillar with his cart.

To Aaron's utter disbelief, the kid went straight through. He let out a small, "Wow!"

The woman smiled toward him, then instructed the others kids to follow John's lead. They did, and all of them disappeared into the brick.

Aaron's chest fluttered when it was his turn. He gripped his small trunk, then walked toward the pillar. The woman instructed him to go faster, so he did. He closed his eyes shut, just knowing that he'd crash into the pillar. 

He was amazed when he didn't feel any impact. He opened his eyes to see an entirely different platform. A large train was waiting for him to aboard it. He smiled, and got onto the train.

Aaron's next task was a more difficult one for him. To find an available seat. 

He saw one that was mostly empty, save for a kid that looked taller than him. He rubbed his forearm, and spoke quietly, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I-"

"It's being saved for a friend."

Aaron actually felt fear strike him in his heart, "Oh. I just-There's three free seats. I'm sorry. I'll just be-I'm sorry." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and with the fear he had already felt, he jumped. 

"Jesus, dude, you okay? I was just going to say you could sit with us. It'll be a bit cramped, but-" The kid shrugged.

Aaron felt his vision blur a bit, but he managed to nod, and followed the other to where he and his friends sat. He recognized one of the kids as John from before. The one who'd invited them over, shorter than him, hair tucked into a short ponytail, introduced himself as Alexander. He then grinned, and gestured for Aaron to sit, which he did.

Alexander hadn't been lying when he said it'd be a tight fit. Five kids in four seats. A taller kid had come in, saw that Aaron was there, shrugged, and laid across both his and the boy next to his laps. Aaron raised a brow. The tall boy whose feet where now in his lap grinned, "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lafayette. Comment tu t'appelles?"

Aaron replied swiftly, "Je m'appelle Aaron."

Lafayette blinked in surprise, "Woah! You speak French?"

Aaron shrugged, "Only a little. Just enough to introduce myself and get through small conversation."

The boy next to him laughed, "I still don't know what Laffy's saying half the time." 

At that, Lafayette touched his chest dramatically, "You wound me, mon ami. I thought you loved me, Herc."

The boy, Herc, laughed, saying playfully, "Je t'aime, Lafayette." Lafayette then laughed along with him.

Though cramped, the train ride wasn't awful. Aaron listened to the rambunctious group, only flinching a couple of times due to their noise level, which for him wasn't bad. The train eventually arrived at the school, and Aaron's breath was taken away at the scenery.

It was dark, but clear. The sky was a deep, deep black, dotted with a million stars in the sky. The school was less a school and more a mansion, and that was just from far away.

They'd had to row across a lake, which almost seemed to be hissing at him, in small boats. He thought this to be a bit dangerous, but trepidatiously followed his group onto the boats.

It was all worth it, though, when they entered the school. Gold lined the rooms. It was everywhere, and shone gorgeously. Large doors separated them from whatever lay ahead for them.

They were told something about being sorted. Aaron had a hard time hearing it, but he caught something about a hat. He wasn't sure.

All of his questions were answered when the doors were pulled open, and they were lead inside what looked like both a cafeteria and an auditorium. Aaron was practically shaking with nervousness and anticipation.

A strong voice called out the first kid to be sorted, "Bellamy!"

A small, blonde boy wearing glasses on the end of his nose crossed the stage. Aaron thought he was meek, but also cute. And he had a small smile gracing his face. The hat, after a few seconds of touching Bellamy's head, yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" Aaron stared. The hat could speak? 

He jumped in surprise when he heard his name being called. Burr. Aaron looked around, then stepped forward. A stool. He was to sit on it. He couldn't seem to focus on anything, as he saw the crowd in front of him. He knees knocked together.

A large hat was placed on his head, almost falling over his eyes. He heard it speak to him, and he thought he was going even crazier than before. 

It was analysing him. He heard it's whispers that he was intelligent, but he didn't seem to be very brave. He was called slippery, though headstrong. He clasped his hands together, trying to remain calm.

Anxious. The hat caught on to that, as well.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You could be... let's see... Slytherin!"

Aaron was confused. He didn't know what that meant. Applause came from a table that seemed to have a theme of green. He approached it, and sat on the edge of a long, ever extending bench.

Aaron watched as others crossed the stage, getting sorted into one of the four different tables.

Alexander came on stage before any of the others he'd met. He perked up a bit, hoping that he'd get sorted with him. To his disappointment, Alexander was placed in Gryffindor...as was Lafayette...as was Laurens...as was Mulligan.

Who did get sorted into his house? The boy that had rejected him from the seat on the train. Jefferson, his name was.

Aaron felt like he was going to cry. He'd made friends, and yet he couldn't be at the same table as them. 

That got worse when he found out that he'd share a dormitory with the others in his house. Jefferson, as well as the boy that followed him everywhere, Madison, would be the only people he recognized in his entire dorm.

He sighed, and once he found his trunk in front of a bed, implying it was his, he laid down.

Aaron almost fell asleep, when an excited voice spoke to him, "Isn't this amazing?"

Aaron pushed himself to sit up in bed, seeing that the boy speaking to him was a short noirette with a kind smile. He let his guards down a bit, "It is." After a beat, he introduced himself, "My name's Aaron Burr."

The boy stuck out his hand, and Aaron shook it, "I'm Charles Lee. Nice to meet you, dude." What an odd pairing of words. Formal and informal at the same time. That reminded Aaron of Alexander.

Aaron smiled, "It's nice to meet you, as well."

He let himself relax again, laying back on his bed.

Charles yawned into the back of his hand, "So, why do you think you got out into Slytherin? I'm guessing that for me it's cause I'm a Pure blood. My entire family has been Slytherin, and so am I. The Hat didn't even touch my head, really."

Aaron hummed at that, "I don't know. I'm still new to all this. Are there certain traits for each house?"

Charles gasped, "You don't know? Are you Muggle born? Dude, that's so weird. Almost everyone in Slytherin is Pure blood!"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know. My parents died when I was young. My uncle didn't do any of this."

Charles nodded, "Still. I'd keep that to yourself. Some people... it's not their fault, really, it's how they're raised...but some people don't like non Pure bloods. Yknow, people whose families aren't all wizards."

Aaron sighed at that, "That's wonderful. Another added stress."

Charles frowned for a moment, then smiled again, "Do you think we can be friends? You'll be the first I have here."

Aaron let a small smile grace his face, "Sure, Charles, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Charles beamed, "Awesome!" He got underneath his blankets, "Anyway, night, Aaron!" The boy turned over on his side.

Aaron let a sigh rake through his small frame. He bid Charles a light good night, needing to go to sleep himself.

Needless to say, he couldn't.

His first night at Hogwarts was restless, as thoughts flood his mind.

Great. 

This was a great start to the year.


End file.
